Princess' Teyla?
by yeknodelttil
Summary: A Prince wants to marry Teyla much to SGA1's dismay. UPDATED added chapter 15! So that means its COMPLETE!
1. Space Related Stuff

'**Princess' Teyla?**

Title: 'Princess' Teyla?

Author: yeknodelttil

Series/Movie: STARGATE ATLANTIS

Category: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Pairings/Characters: Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Beckett, Weir

Spoilers: Tell you when I think of some.

Author's Note: I have been watching Charmed too much.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, Pretty please don't sue!

Summary: A Prince wants Teyla.

Chapter One: Space Related Stuff 

The sun was high in the sky, the bird like things were singing and the winds was gently blowing on the land before the Stargate, everything was filled with peace – at least it was until SGA-1 stepped through the gate.

"Didn't I tell you to bring insect repellent before we came. Who knows what bugs and creepie crawlies and other space related stuff we could find. I'll be eaten alive."

"Oh shut up Rodney. Anyone would think you were afraid of the damn things." Carson Beckett scolded. "If you're bitten I'll treat you **when** we get home."

"Yeah right."

"McKay have you ever had a space bug stuck to your neck? No. Have you nearly been devolved into a bug? No. I have so quit your whining and focus on the mission." Rodney quickly shut up realising that Colonel John Sheppard was right.

"Doctor McKay, Colonel Sheppard is right. After all he is not as careful as you." Teyla started to laugh.

"I'm going to pretend I never even heard that Teyla."

"So you do not deny it then?" Carson watched the exchange between them finding it amusing.

"I'm just as cautious as Rodney. Cautious in my middle nameeeeeee!" John's declaration rose in pitch. The team burst out laughing at their CO. John was on the ground not looking a bit amused, especially as the ground was a riverbed. John raised his P-90 to find water pouring out of it.

"I believe you need to change your middle name to clumsy, lad." Carson couldn't help but rub it in. "Colonel what are you going to tell Sgt. Bates when he sees the state of your weapon you'd better have a good excuse for falling in the water."

"Couldn't you have waited till we got back to have a bath." McKay sniggered. Sheppard crossed his arms and looked up at them.

"Oh hahaha. Help me up Teyla."

"Why did you not like your little 'trip'?" Carson had turned round completely trying to compose himself, but it was no use he just laughed harder and harder.

"I wish I wasn't bloody well down here." Teyla held out her hand to help him up. Instead of using her for support he pulled her in next to him. He grinned at her appearance. "At least I have someone to share the lake with now." Teyla's response was splashing water at him. He retaliated, and soon they had a full-blown water fight with Carson and Rodney equally as wet by the time they finished.

TBC


	2. A New Culture

Chapter Two: A New Culture 

Eventually they decided to climb out of the water and John slowly trudged out of the lake behind Teyla. As Teyla reached the edge he pulled down on her shoulders and she fell back into the water. Teyla quickly surfaced spluttering water everywhere. She wasn't a happy person, what made it worse was John laughing at the edge.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" John whirled round to see a figure in ornately decorated clothing that had a Medieval touch to it. The figure was seated on a creature that bore some resemblance to a horse. At his side was a young man who was staring at Teyla also seated on a stallion. They young man had brown hair with pale skin. His piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into Teyla's soul, which made her relatively uncomfortable. Around them women and men stood. The men and women all wore medieval styles.

"And you are?"

"You don't recognise your King and crown Prince?"

"We would except we're not from around here, we came through the Stargate." Seeing the crowds blank expressions John continued. "Its like a ring that when its working looks like a puddle that you walk through."

"You mean the Standing Lake?"

"If that's what you call it. Yes. We come from the City of the Ancestors."

"You are their children?" Carson decided to answer this question.

"Yes." Carson wasn't telling a complete lie. He and John were descendants anyway.

"You lie."

"We would never lie." Teyla had squelched out of the pond and gave John a whack on the arm for what he did.

"Prove it." The young Prince ordered.

"How?"

"I know. John have you still got the life signs detector."

"Yes." John passed the detector to the King.

"It does not work."

"Only people descended can use it." John held it and it began to work.

"Very well. You've proved your point." Teyla nudged John and he helped her out of her heavy body jacket and held her P-90.

"You will explain to Bates how two weapons have been ruined."

"You make it sound as if it was my fault. I'm hurt." John held his chest in mock agony.

"It was your fault you pulled me in – twice." Teyla tried to keep a straight face but soon it broke into a grin at John's puppy dog eyes.

"Was that anyway to treat a lady?" John looked round.

"Lady what lady? Oh you mean Teyla?"

"Are you, sir, implying she isn't a lady?"

"No she's the leader of her people, much more than a Lady." Teyla blushed at John's comment while the other two team members were shocked at hearing a compliment from John's mouth.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Prince Troy of this planet Hokalla and this is my father King Malinak." Troy waved his hands gesturing to his father.

"I am Teyla Emmagen: leader of the Athosians, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard: leader of the military on Atlantis, Dr Rodney McKay: head of Science and Dr Carson Beckett: Chief Medical officer."

"You will attend our feast tonight?" The King suddenly butted in.

"I am not sure we do have to…" Teyla tried to make up an excuse.

"Certainly." John and Teyla turned round to Rodney and glared at him.

"I will provide living quarters and clothes for you."

"I'm sure we can have something suitable brought through the Stargate…Standing Lake for us to wear. Rodney would you do the honours?"

"Why me?"

"You do have to tell Elizabeth where we're going to be for a little while longer. After all she is your wife."

"Good point, good point."

"By my door, there's a hold all in there's some clothes. We should all have clothes in hold alls. We were going to the mainland for a week." Rodney nodded and dragged Carson with him to fetch the clothes.

When they had reached the King's town John refused to let Teyla out of his sight. They held hands all the way. Eventually they were shown their rooms John's was down the end of the corridor from Teyla's.

"Miss Emmagen would you permit me to show you around the town?"

"Maybe in a while I am a bit tired."

"Understandable." The Prince nodded his head.

"Colonel Sheppard will travel round the town with me when I desire it." Troy seemed angry with this but bowed his head anyway.

"I don't like him Teyla." John told her once the crown prince had left.

"You sound like a baby. I do not like him either." Teyla sat on the bed, which was soft and comfortable.

"I bet our beds are had as stone." John mumbled as he sat next to her. "I think he likes you." Teyla looked repulsed. "Be careful you might end up marrying the guy." John started to laugh at the pure mortification on Teyla's face; Teyla reached up, grabbing a pillow, and smacked John with it. "Oh two can play at that game you know." John grabbed a pillow of his own and they started a full-fledged pillow fight.

Eventually after several near stops they finished fighting.

"I see the Athosians have pillow fights. I guess some things are a constant in this universe." John just managed to duck the pillow that just skimmed his head. Carson poked his round the door suddenly.

"We're back. We have your clothes and Teyla has to wear this." Carson walked in with Rodney close behind and deposited a package into Teyla's hands.

"I suppose we'd better get ready then." Teyla nodded. "I'll see you later."

TBC


	3. It’s as bad as ‘are we there yet?’

Chapter Three: It's as bad as 'are we there yet?'

The three male team members stood around the dance hall looking a bit odd, all wearing jeans and t-shirts, compared to the rest of the crowd.

"Where's Teyla?"

"She'll be out in a minute." Rodney told John for the umpteenth time.

"Where's Teyla, Carson?"

"I'm not bloody psychic."

"Where…"

"If you're going to say 'where's Teyla?' I'll gag you, throw you off the highest tier on Atlantis, then lock you in the briefing room and sit through hours of even more boring briefings. No offence to your wife Rodney."

"Non taken." Rodney continued to look round the room.

"Is that clear?" John nodded mutely. "It worse than 'Are we there yet?'" Looking over John's shoulder Beckett saw McKay pointing to a figure that was walking towards them. "There is a God in this galaxy. Hello Teyla, don't you look bonnie." Teyla blushed.

"Thank you Dr Beckett." John stood there staring at Teyla. She wore a crimson dress that accentuated every curve of her body. Across the front was gold ribbon that tied up the dress, with white material underneath. The dress fell to the floor, flowing as she walked.

"You look pretty Teyla." Was all John could manage. "Do you want to dance?" John took Teyla's hand and led her to the other dancing couples on the floor. They danced slowly to something that sounded like Pachabell's Canon. "You do look lovely Teyla." John reassured her gently. Teyla took a moment to take in what he was sporting. He wore his black jeans, favourite light grey t-shirt and his Atlantis jacket.

"Did you not decide to wear what was offered?"

"Tights? No way!" Teyla giggled, and placed her arms around his neck. "Erm, Teyla, have you noticed no-one's actually dancing like we are?" Looking around Teyla saw that was true everyone was doing dances that required at least a metre in between each person.

"I do not really care."

TBC


	4. Forced

Chapter Four: Forced 

They danced like that for a few minutes simply enjoying the comforting feeling that came with being in each other's arms.

"I have chosen my destined bride." Prince Troy boomed down the hall. John and Teyla stopped dancing but refused to move apart. "My future Queen is new to our land but I'm sure she will uphold our traditions and her beauty for all to see." The crowd in the room gasped they had thought the Prince would marry someone from their land not a complete stranger. "I'd be honoured to present to you Princess Teyla Emmagen." The Prince gestured towards them. SGA-1 looked at each other with horror on their faces. Teyla stepped back into John, as Carson and Rodney stepped in front of them.

"No! I will not be your future bride!" Teyla boldly called down the hall, her voice echoing in the now silent hall, Carson was sure he heard a grain of salt drop. Prince Troy's eyes darkened, and with a wave of his hand the Guards had restrained Carson and Rodney pulling them to their side. John, being the last line of defence, now stepped in front to Teyla. As the Troy approached John too was yanked away from Teyla. Teyla tried to help him break free but was pushed back. It took two Guards to hold John back.

"You will be my bride." He told her sternly.

"Never!" She screamed in his face. Troy lashed out and hit her across the face. Teyla immediately stood in fighting stance.

"You have spirit. I like that. You will marry me or I will…" Troy looked at the team; he saw the concern clear in John's eyes and the refection of the same in Teyla's. His face broke into an evil grin. "I will kill him." Troy pointed towards John. Carson and Rodney struggled to break free to no avail.

"Don't Tey!" John told her, his reward was a kick in the gut forcing him to collapse to his knees. Teyla wouldn't answer.

"Kill him."

"John!" One of the guards holding John forced him into a bending position and held him there. The other guard drew his sword. "Please do not kill him!" She begged the Prince with tears running down her cheeks. The Guard paid no attention and continued to raise his sword higher. "I will marry you if you promise not to kill him!" She muttered.

"Cease." Troy told the guard, the guard automatically put his sword back into its holster. "Did you really think I'd kill him? It would have been an act of war." Troy addressed SGA-1. "You're free to come and go as you wish." Troy brushed his hand over Teyla's cheek; her reply was to turn away. "We will be married in two days time. Be ready." He abruptly turned and left the team to their thoughts.

TBC


	5. Nitpicking

_**Authors Note: Thank you very much those who spotted I repostd half a chapter! Thank you!**_   
Chapter Five: Nitpicking 

As soon as the Prince had left the room Teyla ran. John followed closely behind, followed by Rodney and Carson who were walking not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves. An impossible task.

Sheppard reached her chamber door only to have it smash into his face.

"Shit!" He grabbed his nose, "Ow!" He gently knocked on the door. "Teyla? Teyla it's me John. Please can I come in?" John gently pushed open the door to see the usually composed Athosian leader flat out on the bed crying into a pillow. He slowly approached her and sat on the bed. "Teyla please look at me." He lightly touched her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"He would have killed you." John pulled her up into a sitting position and looked at her tear stained face.

"He said that he wouldn't." John cupped her face with his hands, he stroked where Troy had hit her.

"It was not worth taking a risk." John gathered her into his arms; she wrapped her arms round his neck and cried.

"Everything will be ok. We'll think of something. I promise." He muttered into her ear. Beckett and McKay entered; John made a sign for them to be quiet as he gently rocked Teyla. Soon Teyla was sleeping peacefully in John's arms. John lay Teyla down on the bed and tucked the blanket round her. "We need to work something out, she can't marry him." Sheppard whispered.

"What do you suggest then?"

"I don't know you're the scientist." Rodney and Carson looked at each other. They all broke off in thought. "The Jumper." John told them after a few minutes. "We can park it just outside the city and just before the wedding we grab her and go. As soon as we got back we'd just have to lock this planet out of the DHD."

"Sometimes the simplest plans are the best." Rodney agreed.

"It's a good plan lad, but you've forgotten one small detail."

"Carson now's not the time to nitpick!" McKay told him sternly.

"All I'm saying is the Jumper part might be a problem."

"Why? Its an easily achieved plan."

"You know when we came through the gate?"

"Yes…"

"We bloody well walked! We didn't come by Jumper."

"I see the problem now." Rodney added. Carson and John just glared at him.

"Are you trying to help my lady escape?" SGA-1 sharply turned their heads to see a young woman standing there.

"Us? No…"

"Forgive me I believed that you were helping her. She shouldn't be forced to marry the Prince."

"You don't want her to marry the Prince?" Carson asked the girl.

"Don't misunderstand me my Lord. She doesn't deserve a punishment as this. The Prince is ruthless." Hope started to build again for the team.

"Do you know anyway we could escape with her?" John decided to be blunt.

"I'm afraid not Sire." John's face fell.

"Damn."

"Is it true that you are descended from the Ancestors?"

"Yes." McKay answered for them.

"Then you can save her."

"How?" John asked.

"With the Ancestors help you can fulfil a sacred tradition."

"What tradition?" John asked.

"A challenge. One man can challenge the marriage of a Prince before the ceremony is performed. It's called 'in dubium vocāre' the challenger calls this out as the ceremony is about to begin." John sighed. "This is the only way you can help her. Only the man who loves her can challenge the marriage. You love her."

"Yes." He agreed. "I do love her." The other two-team members weren't shocked at all by that confession.

"Its bloody well not fair! I've just lost the stash of chocolate bars to Caldwell now! Couldn't you have waited one more day to admit that?" Carson muttered.

"Is it a fight to the death?" McKay asked going on a hunch.

"Yes it is tradition."

"He is Kirk!" Carson and Rodney yelled at the same time. Their yells caused Teyla to stir.

"Why is John Kirk this time?" Teyla asked muffled. John walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It doesn't matter." He gently kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep, you'll need your energy." As Teyla drifted back to sleep everyone left the room not letting on they had a plan to save Teyla.

TBC


	6. Picnic Time

Chapter Six: Picnic Time 

"This dress is Prince Troy's favourite colour. I don't understand why you don't like it." Teyla looked down at her 'wedding' dress on the mannequin. Normally she liked purple but not this purple. It was a mucky purple it'd look like she'd been dragged backwards through a hedge then through 2 metres of mud. Tassels and ribbons stuck out in every direction.

"I would prefer to have a wedding dress I like. As this is not my idea of a marriage, so I would have thought I would be granted that small wish."

"Don't talk such blasphemy child. The Prince is a handsome man. What colour would you like this dress to be? He won't be pleased." Teyla thought a moment.

"I will wear this dress if another is made for a different occasion, like the banquet afterwards." The woman looked at Teyla. "The dress will be to my design and the colour I prefer."

"Very well, ma'am." Teyla tried to think of a colour to have, no purple or red. A familiar pair of eyes prompted blue to come to mind but what shade? The first shade that came to mind was a sky blue – it would be too bright for the sad occasion. Pondering, a certain commanding officer's dress blues came to mind; a deep navy blue would look perfect on her.

"A deep blue." She instructed the woman. Teyla quickly outlined the details of the dress as John bounced into the room.

"Afternoon!" He called. Teyla knew he was up to something. He grabbed Teyla's hand and began to drag her from the room. Before he could reach the door, the seamstress stopped them.

"How dare you touch the Princess in that way?" She scolded him.

"Sorry." Sheppard fully intertwined his fingers with hers. "There we go!"

"You'd better be very careful, if the Prince finds out you're touching his future Queen like that…"

"Oh relax!" Teyla told her. John raised an eyebrow in amusement at Teyla's comment; she was really picking up phrases from him. "The Colonel wants to show me something, he always gets like this when he is excited." Before the old woman could reply they quickly ran from the room. "Are you going to tell me what that was about Colonel?" He shook his head. He dragged her through the town to where McKay and Beckett were. "What are you up to?"

"You'll find out tomorrow!" He whispered into her ear. Rodney and Carson sat on the grass outside the city.

"We thought you'd might like to have a picnic with us, lass." Teyla laughed. "To give you a chance to take your mind off tomorrow." John sat her down and pulled out the basket.

"In here we have the finest here has to offer." They started to eat and avoided the topic of tomorrow whenever they could.

TBC


	7. Promises

Chapter Seven: Promises 

They continued with their picnic for hours, eventually Carson and Rodney decided to go.

"We'd better go."

"Yea we have to be on our toes for Captain Kirk tomorrow." Teyla gave them a puzzled glance.

"The less you know about it Teyla the better." John told her. She nodded, knowing better than to drag it out of him.

"See you tomorrow Doctors." The nodded and walked back to the castle. "I do not trust you when you are like this."

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"Secretive. Reminds me of Chaya." John knew he'd hurt her, he'd ignored her for a while, Chaya helped him realise that he loved Teyla with the sharing thing. Chaya had respectfully stepped back out of their way.

"I'm sorry Teyla I didn't mean to do that to you again." She gave him a watery smile. He gave her a hug. "I promise never to that to you again."

"You will be there tomorrow?"

"I promise." Teyla looked down she could feel her eyes beginning to burn with tears.

"Hey I said I'll get you out of marrying him and I will." Teyla shook her head and turned away from him. John grasped her chin and pulled her eyes up to his.

"I do not think you can prevent this."

"Wanna bet?" Teyla wanted what he said to be true. "We have something planned."

"What?"

"I can't say. I don't want to disappoint you if it gets changed again." Teyla nodded showing she understood. When John pulled his hand away from her chin she looked down picking invisible fluff off her dress. Sheppard knew she didn't fully believe what he said. "Teyla…" He asked, her face raised, John seized his chance and gently kissed her. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on hers.

"What was that for?"

"A promise that I will stop this from happening." Sheppard now saw her confidence in him when he looked into her eyes.

TBC


	8. Awww A Wedding

Chapter Eight: Aww a wedding 

Most of the Kingdom had gathered in the city for the wedding. Most were curious about this beautiful bride the Prince was going to marry.

In her room Teyla felt ugly, she wore the purple dress. She hoped John would be able to keep his promise. Last night Dr Elizabeth McKay had come through the gate at her husband's request, as they weren't allowed to leave the planet. The servants had come to collect her for the ceremony to begin.

As Teyla stood at the back of the throne room she saw John standing with Rodney, Carson and Liz. They had decided not to arouse suspicions by dressing smartly. Liz wore a smart trouser suit, Carson and Rodney both wore tuxes, and lastly John wore his Dress Blues. John and Carson looked at each other smirking.

Teyla walked past them just as she reached a smiling Troy, she heard a distinctive voice yell.

"In dubium vocāre!" Teyla had no idea what this meant but it couldn't be that good for the Prince as he grew angry. At Troy's anger she found herself smiling.

"Kill him!" He ordered the guards.

"Son you have to respect tradition. He has challenged you! You can't deny the challenge." Malinak told his son. Teyla stepped away from him. "Teyla this challenge is to the death. Reject the challenge and marry my son. If he dies you won't be able to love him." Teyla gave a pause thinking the challenge through.

"What am I supposed to do?" John asked Liz.

"Go up there. Sort this out." Rodney gave John a 'gentle' shove towards Teyla. Teyla watched as John came towards her, she grinned.

"John with this challenge you could die." She told him.

"I won't."

"John…" She tried to reason with him.

"Trust me Teyla. I won't die. I promised you I would stop this and I will." Teyla conceded to John.

"I accept this mans challenge." The King and Prince grew angry, she leant in and whispered to John, "If he grows angry his defences will weaken and he will tire sooner." John nodded. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it round Teyla's shoulders. "I thought you wearing your dress uniform would be too good to be true." Underneath he wore the black shirt he loved. As John moved to take position opposite Troy, Teyla grabbed his arm again. "Promise to survive."

"I promise." John kissed her; the crowd finally understood that the Prince had tried to tear these soul mates apart. As he broke the kiss Teyla brushed his cheek with her hand.

"I like the way you promise."

"I thought you would." He grinned.

Sheppard was handed a sword, as was Troy. He stood opposite the Prince. The King was annoyed with this challenge.

"This challenge has not been used for more that 20 generations. The fight is to win the hand of Teyla. Begin!" The Prince started to circle John. When he lashed out John had some disadvantage by not having handled a sword before but they were like Bantos and hopefully his losing streak wouldn't show.

John obviously had learned something because he easily parried the Princes blows. The Prince was a weak fighter. So far all John had to do was win, but he had a feeling the Prince had a trick up his sleeve.

Unfortunately for John the Prince had managed to knock his sword out of his hand. The swords skidded across the floor and under the thrones. Trying to avoid the blows John tripped and fell.

"John!" He heard Teyla scream as Troy prepared to plunge his sword through John's heart. John suddenly made a swatting gesture with his arm at the Prince. Unfortunately for John his hand didn't connect, but instead Troy was flung against a wall. "John?" Teyla asked as John looked at his hand. Troy advanced towards him again. Sheppard threw his hand forward in a pushing motion and Troy was flung back against the wall. The King started to grow scared of the power that John harnessed - the previously unknown power. Troy became angry at John's ability and immediately tried to retaliate.

"Try not using your arms!" Liz and Rodney yelled. John concentrated and threw Troy back without waving his hand.

"I don't want to kill you!" He called.

"If you won't kill me and I obviously can't kill you there is only one option left." Troy picked up his sword and moved in the opposite direction to John and towards Teyla.

"NO!" John yelled as Troy managed to grab Teyla's wrist. Everything that happened next was a blur the only clear thing was Troy plunging his dagger right through Teyla's stomach.

John flung Troy against a wall. A crunch was heard as one of Troy's legs were broken. John ran towards Teyla and held her. Tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

"Come on Teyla you're gonna be okay. Teyla." John hugged her body. Carson approached. "You can't leave me Teyla I love you." Teyla rested her hand on his cheek he leaned into her touch.

"I love…you too…John!" She gasped out.

"Teyla hold on. We've gotta tell our grandkids about how grandpa tried to get grandma in trouble with Zelenka for stealing his movies."

"John…it hurts."

"I know it does. But you're gonna be okay." Suddenly Teyla began to shake, and then she stopped. John buried his head in Teyla's neck and cried.

TBC


	9. Fainting Spells

**A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter please realise I forgot it was Halloween so it wasn't a trick or treat. But all will be explained. I blame myself for watching too much Charmed and SG-1.**

Chapter Nine: Fainting Spells 

He was vaguely away of someone stroking his cheek and then moving to play with his hair.

"John I think…" Carson began. "John someone wants…" John wouldn't reply. "Lass do you want to try?"

"John are you trying to suffocate me? Get off!" John immediately pulled away. He looked down with red eyes at the smiling face of Teyla.

"I thought you…but you…oh I give up." His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and John promptly fainted. Rodney yelled in glee and rubbed his hands together.

"Calm down Rodney he just fainted." Liz told him. Teyla stood up, where she had been laying was a large patch of blood.

"May I?" Liz asked. Liz inspected Teyla's stomach there was no sign of the wound that 'killed' her.

"What the hell is that stuff!" Sheppard complained swatting at Carson's hand.

"Smelling salts."

"Oh no, no way did I...I didn't did I?" His answer was already given by the look on Rodney's face before he even spoke.

"You fainted! Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard fainted!"

"Shut up Rodney!" John looked around. "I have a…headache!"

"Lame excuse! You fainted!"

"RODNEY!" Liz scolded him. He immediately obeyed his wife. "What do you remember?"

"The fight, the throwing him round the room and him killing Teyla. Then I thought she spoke which is impossible as she's…dead."

"Fine I will go home then if that is all you think of me." John immediately jumped up and pulled Teyla into a tight hug.

"It seems that you've developed quite a few powers Colonel," Carson started, "You have telekinesis and the ability to heal through love." John was contently looking at Teyla afraid if he looked away she would disappear, John gently kissed her.

"I have three questions…1. Why did those powers suddenly appear? 2. What the hell are you wearing? 3. You know we have to get married now? Part of the challenge thing." Teyla grinned.

"When we get back to Atlantis we'll work out why those abilities appeared." Carson told him patting him on the back.

"Okay back to my other question. What are you wearing?" Teyla looked down and let out a little cry. She immediately turned and ran from the room with John tearing after her, again.

"Oh a sense of Déjà vu!" McKay muttered as they walked down the corridor to Teyla's chambers again.

TBC


	10. A New Necklace

A/N: I feel like being mean, so a short chapter for you! I couldn't help myself!

Chapter Ten: A New Necklace

"Teyla I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" John once again had the door slam into his nose. "You know I have no idea if I can heal myself!" John pushed the door open. "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologising John?"

"I thought that…"

"I hate this dress I am changing into my other one, you reminded me!"

"Oh, okay then. Want some help?" He asked her cheekily.

"No. You will wait outside." John pouted and went to stand outside. "John, I will allow you to claim your prize from the challenge." She told him as the door closed. John stood outside with a massive grin on his face.

Half an hour later Teyla re-emerged from the room wearing her blue dress. John wore his full dress blues.

"You look beautiful." He lightly kissed her on the lips, but when she opened her mouth to the kiss neither wanted to stop. Her dress matched John's uniform but was more Athosian style than Medieval. Along the side was a clasp that gave an impression that the dress did up from the side but in fact had a zip at the back. The front was a low cut design. She had long draping sleeves that were a simple design. There only seemed to be one thing missing. "Teyla I forgot to give you this…" John handed her a plain box. She opened it to find a delicate silver necklace with a simple Triquatera design. "I bought it for you while I was on Earth and I meant to give it to you but I forgot with everything that happened."

"It is beautiful John. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Apparently as you won you have to address the hall and ask Teyla to marry you in front of everyone." Liz told him directly, he just groaned.

"Could today have any more 'treats' in store?" Sheppard started to stomp off towards the hall with a giggling Teyla close behind.

TBC

**IMPORTANT: DO YOU WANT A WEDDING? This will be in a few chapters time though. But DO YOU WANT ONE?**


	11. We're What!

Chapter Eleven: We're What! 

As soon as the team entered the entire hall fell to their knees. SGA-1 shared a confused glance; even the King seemed to bow to them. John noticed the Prince was still against the wall no one had even bothered to see to him.

"Heal him." Teyla whispered. Sheppard walked over to the Prince only to see the Prince cowering back. John bent down and placed a hand over his leg, after a few moments John removed his hand.

"Stand up." He told him sternly. The Prince stood but quickly kneeled before him. "Okay what is going on?" He shouted to the crowd. The girl who had told them of the challenge stepped forward.

"You're our leader, sire."

"You are not entitled to speak to him servant." Malinak told her.

"She can speak to me! What?" The girl looked round uncertain. Teyla stepped forward and hit John on the arm.

"You are an excellent negotiator John. How is John your leader?" She asked the girl, stepping toward her even more. The girl fell to her knees.

"Don't!" John told her, he rushed to her side and pulled her up.

"You defeated the crown Prince. You are the ruler of Hokalla, sire." John decided he'd like to look like a goldfish at that point.

"Ruler? Me?" He squeaked out. Teyla grabbed John hand.

"Faint! Faint! Faint!" Rodney chanted. Liz and Carson just glared at him and he shrugged only to continue his chanting.

"There must be some mistake…" Teyla tried to explain.

"There is no mistake my lady, my lord, you are our rulers. We are honoured to serve you." John just shared a glance with Teyla.

"We're not even from this planet. We won't be around most of the time…" John tried to say.

"That doesn't matter, you must lead us. It is tradition." John sighed and rubbed his temples. Teyla raised an eyebrow in defeat.

"Shall we?" Teyla simply nodded. "Fine." The young girl smiled.

"May I present our new leaders, John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen." She called out to the hall. The response was people curtseying.

"Your highnesses." The people told them.

"Don't we usually have to be married to be rulers?" Teyla nodded. John kneeled down and in a loud and clear voice John said, "Teyla, these last few days have only shown me how much I love you, more that I could ever tell. Would you do me the honour of continuing to kick my ass at training not as my friend but as my wife?" Teyla smiled, John could never be serious, and obviously this was the nearest thing to being serious she would ever get.

"Yes John I will." He broke into a grin. Jumping up he kissed her he didn't miss the scowl on ex-prince Troy's face though. John and Teyla made a silent agreement before turning back to the crowd. Teyla pulled the young girl to her side as she started to leave back down the hall. "What is your name?" She asked the girl.

"Mikala, my lady." John decided to speak this time.

"Mikala, I promote you to become a Lady of this…court," He settled on the best word to describe the crowd. "Housing will be given and you no longer need to resort back to the tasks you are used to." John smiled at her. "Thank you for all of the help you gave me. You will be one of Teyla's closest Lady's."

"Thank you sire." The young woman smiled.

"Now for an important fact of being the ruler here. I don't want to be called sire, highness or anything like that. Either: Colonel Sheppard, John, Lieutenant Colonel or Shep. Understand?" He added a cheeky grin.

"Yes Colonel!" Every answered with enthusiasm. John wrapped his hands round Teyla's waist. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. "I hope you realise I have a people of my own to look after now."

"Actually you will have two."

"Huh?"

"As soon as we are wed you will be leader of the Athosians as well." He shook his head.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sheppard turned to address the Malinak and Troy. "Understand if you ever come near Teyla again I will not hesitate to make you suffer worse." They nodded mutely.

TBC


	12. Preparations

**A/N: I have spent the last two days trying to post this, every time I tried the server was down (apparently), so I'm sorry this is late.** Chapter Twelve: Preparations 

John ran round Atlantis trying to make sure everything was ready for the next day. The video link to Hokalla had been set up to broadcast their wedding, some Hokallans had come through the gate and the Athosians had arrived.

He arrived in the Gate room to see Teyla struggling to put up a piece of decoration. She stood on a pair of steps trying to reach the mid point of the balcony.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get this up!" John pulled Teyla away from the steps.

"Why didn't you call me?" John waved at the piece of decoration and it tucked itself behind the railing and held there. "There you go."

"What did Dr. Beckett say about your abilities?"

"Going through the records apparently the Ancients had similar powers and I've become more in tune with my ancient side, so he thinks they've appeared because of that." Teyla simply nodded in agreement. "Now I have a sensible question…what did you tell your people?"

"I told them that I am getting married." Teyla looked down.

"Did you say to who?" Teyla shook her head slowly. "Are you going to tell them?" She shook her head again. "That's fine with me." She looked at him questioningly, "I don't think they'd appreciate knowing. Considering I'm the one who caused the problems with the Wraith in the first place, and I'm crushing most of the men's hopes by marrying their leader."

"Most of my people believe that I will announce that it is one of them I am marrying. Halling is the only one who knows." John wrapped his arms around Teyla's waist.

"You know…"

"Will you two get a room?" Someone yelled down from the control area.

"This is the gate room see walls and stuff!" John yelled back up, he caught Teyla trying to stifle a giggle. "Come on we have a big and unimportant day tomorrow." Teyla hit John on the arm.

"Yes sire."

"Hey! Don't mock my title!"

"I thought you hated it." Teyla raised an eyebrow.

"I do…Okay I love it." John held out his hand and she took it. Together they ran up the stairs and down towards their quarters totally ignoring the age-old tradition - its bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony.

TBC


	13. Go Away!

Chapter Thirteen: Go Away!

Sheppard had backed Teyla into their quarters.

"So what does your wedding dress look like this time?" John bent down and started to kiss her neck intently. She enjoyed the sensation and sighed.

"Dr McKay has told me that I cannot tell you. You have to find out on your own."

"Damn that man." John growled.

"Actually it was the other Dr McKay." Teyla laughed.

"There are too many McKay's on this planet. Damn Elizabeth." Teyla guided his head up and started to kiss him gently.

"Colonel Sheppard to the control room!" John stepped away and clicked his radio.

"Sheppard here, now what's the big emergency!" He irritably shouted. Teyla stiffed a grin.

"Dr Zelenka wants to see you." The controller squeaked out.

"Is it important?" John asked his eyebrows rising in annoyance. He heard the controller mumbling.

"No, but…"

"Then it can wait." John pulled out his radio and threw it onto the table. "Where were we?" He pulled Teyla close.

BEEP The door swished open.

"There are locks on those doors for a reason!" He sighed.

"Never!" Rodney answered sarcastically. "Have you seen Liz? I've had a minor accident."

"No." Teyla answered, she placed a reassuring hand on John's shoulder. She could see him counting under his breath. "Goodbye Rodney!" Teyla literally shoved him out of the door. John cupped her cheek,

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too my king." John leaned down.

BEEP!

"WHAT!" He yelled. He saw Teyla flinch at his tone. "Sorry."

"Come in!" She called to whoever was outside. The doors opened and Halling stepped in. "Halling," She greeted and bowed her head to him.

"Teyla your people want to know who you are marrying, they are becoming restless. Some even speak of claiming you forcefully." Teyla looked at John.

"I believe that they will find out tomorrow when John announces his intentions in front of everyone." That got John's attention

"Now wait a minute," He steeped forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "You never said about announcing anything."

"It is good to know you listen to me." She muttered sarcastically. John started to blush.

"I just zoned out when the wedding plans switched to decorations."

"I suppose I will announce it to them." John smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will announce it to your people Teyla, you should not have to justify your actions." Teyla quickly looked fiercely at John thinking of his justifying over a picnic with Chaya. "I hear another planet will be involved…Hokalla, I believe." Teyla nodded.

"That's my people, I sorta have to rule over them." He explained. Halling looked very confused. "It a long, long, long story."

"I will tell them what you have said."

"Thank you." With that Halling left them in peace. They stood opposite each other. John left it a minute before he started to talk. He stopped to glare at the doors every few words though.

"I have a question." Teyla nodded for him to continue. "Why haven't you ever married? I mean you're beautiful, I thought many would be lapping at your heels by now."

"I was to be." He gave her a loose hug. "I decided against it when I met you." She started to blush.

"Why? I mean you hardly knew me."

"When we met I learned more about you than I had ever learned about my betrothed in my entire life. I decided to follow Charin's advice and follow my heart for the first time." John nodded. "I decided that being among you and your people held more hope and promise than being bonded to Laresk." She looked up at him.

"Why did you not marry?"

"I guess I was waiting for the one who knew I'd have to travel to another galaxy to find her." He let out a small chuckle. At his words she lifted her head. Teyla leaned into each other; their lips were a hairsbreadth away.

BEEP!

"For God's sake!" She cried, now she was clearly irritated until she realised what she said; her irritation turned to embarrassment.

"You really are picking up some of my phrases." He grinned at her blush. "Come!" The doors opened and Liz entered.

"Time for Teyla to come with me." Liz pulled Teyla away from him. "Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." John groaned.

"Your husbands after you! Something about an accident."

"I told him not to play with the device. I want him to be all tidy for tomorrow." Liz garbled under her breath. "I'll sort him out later." Liz's eyes flashed for a second with anger. "Come on Teyla!" Before Teyla had time to respond. Liz had pulled her away from the quarters. It would be safe to say he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. John watched them retreat down the corridor as he stepped back into the room he heard Liz's yell of: "And don't even think of using the radios, they've been jammed!" John grinned as he walked to the bed, it sounded like they didn't trust him. Who wouldn't trust him?

TBC


	14. Tradition

Chapter Fourteen: Traditions 

Everything was ready in the gate room, the gate was ready to be activated to Hokalla for the video feed and John was messing with his dress blues more than ever.

"Stop it!" Carson told him clearly. John pulled don his collar even more just like a kid when told to stop something. In the end Carson slapped his hand. Rodney stifled a grin.

"Where's everyone sitting?" John moved forward to look.

"Hey Teyla said to stay out of sight until Halling announced who she was marrying." Rodney pushed him back. They were slightly off to the side of the gate room. "I'll look." Rodney stepped towards the crowd. "There's a mix of Hokallan and Athosian children on the stairs. A few of both among about a third of the expedition seated down the front, everyone else is on the balcony. Everyone is here. Its packed solid."

"The walkway for Teyla is it still clear!" John started to panic.

"Aye lad, she can get through with room to spare!" John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rodney," He clicked his earpiece. 

"Yes Liz?"

"_Teyla's ready."_

"Good, I think he might faint if he waits any longer!" Carson sniggered at John's expression of horror. "See you in a few." He clicked his earpiece once more, "Control, dial the gate before he swoons." All they heard was laughter coming from up above them. John yanked McKay's earpiece away from him.

"Just dial the damn gate!" They waited patiently for the gate to dial as soon as it was Carson nodded to Halling who then walked to stand in front of the gate.

"Atlantians, Hokallans and Athosians; may I thank you for attending this wedding…" Athosians tradition dictated that a small speech before the ceremony should take place.

Up near the control room Teyla was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't worry Teyla. You're just making your relationship public." Teyla nodded.

"I am worried of how my people will react. I know some have asked for my hand in the past." Liz nodded.

"Come on you know how I felt when I was marrying Rodney." Teyla nodded. "And look I survived." Teyla grinned.

"There are many opinions on that." She told her.

"I am proud to announce…"

"Here's our cue!" Teyla took a deep breath, preparing herself to step forward.

"…Will be marrying the man she fell in love with, despite the arguments that could arise. You are all here to witness the marriage between Teyla Emmagan and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." Carson nodded to John and taking a deep breath stepped forward to stand in front of the Stargate.

The hall became active and started to mutter between themselves; at this point Teyla decided to enter. The room suddenly was filled with silence as she stepped towards him. She smiled, Teyla made a slight motion with her head that reassured John that she would sort out any problems before they got out of hand.

Teyla looked more beautiful wearing a dress that Liz had helped her make once the material was sent through the gate from Hokalla. The Hokallans seemed quite pleased to supply the material she wanted. It was a rose colour with deeper red almost crimson flowers embroidered onto it; the dress fell down to the floor and had a short train behind it. It held on her shoulders much, which comforted her as she did panic that the dress could fall down. Her hair was styled the same as usual. She wore no veil but wore the necklace John had given her.

As she reached the gate she took John's hand. He squeezed it slightly smiling at her.

"You look beautiful!" He whispered in her ear, as he pulled away he kissed her temple. Teyla smiled back at him before turning to the crowd.

"I know most of you are upset that I have not chosen someone from Athos but I am a firm believer in true love. No matter who wished to marry me I said no, I have at last agreed to marry, and that someone I love. Mutual love is what is commonly taught on Athos, and I would like to think everyone, Athosian, Hokallan and Atlantian will respect that." With that finally said, she turned to John and nodded for the Athosian priest to begin.

TBC

**A/N: One chapter to go! One chapter to go!**


	15. Happily Ever After

**A/N: I was thinking about not posting this for another week just to annoy you, but I've decided to be nice. **

**Here is the final chapter…Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: Happily Ever After 

The Athosian Priest took a deep breath before beginning the ceremony.

"All gathered here witness the joining of Lieutenant Colonel John Mathew Sheppard and our leader Teyla Emmagan!" He called out loudly for everyone to hear. "If anyone gathered here, no matter their origin know why these may not be joined proclaim it now!" Teyla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A few mumblings were heard but no one said anything against them. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed into John's, immediately she relaxed.

"Told you it'd be okay!" He mouthed, she replied by grinning at him.

"Teyla Emmagen, leader of the Athosians, do you wish for this man to claim you? Do you wish for him to care for you? Do you wish to spend the rest of your life with him?" She paused just to annoy John more.

"Yes, I wish to be his."

"John Sheppard, of Earth and ruler of Hokalla, do you wish to claim this woman? Do you wish to care for her? Do you wish to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes, I wish for her to be mine." The Athosian priest gestured for them to bow their heads. He held a hand over their heads.

"Ancestors of Earth; care for this couple who we entrust into your care. May they be blessed with many children and a long and fulfilling life together!" He chanted this three times, one for each planet substituting the names. "Our leader has asked to combine Earth elements into this ceremony, more specifically the exchanging of rings."

"You didn't!" John whispered into her ear.

"I did." She grinned. "All of Atlantis, Hokalla and Chaya will then realise we are married." John shuddered at her sharp tone when she mentioned Chaya.

"Even though this wedding completely disregards important Athosian and Atlantian customs, I have decided to allow them their request." John looked at Teyla and saw her eyes turn dark.

"This ceremony creates a new custom, I have apparently disregarded tradition by my willingness to marry a non-Athosian!" This time it was John's turn to say something.

"Everyone here are descended from the Ancients. Earth was their final home; Athos and Hokalla were their colonies. We are all related one way or another no matter where or when we were born! New traditions need to be formed, times have changed; now seems the exact place to start." The Hokallans in the crowd stood and started to clap at John's short and to the point answer. Slowly the clapping spread throughout the congregation. John had made his first speech as ruler over Hokalla and for the most part it went down pretty well; it earned him the respect of Hokalla and the Athosians. "And I don't know about you but I don't want to delay my own wedding any longer. So if you have anymore arguments or questions can you please save them until I'm married!" A few in the crowd started to laugh.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Someone yelled from nearby. John snapped his head round to look at the expedition but they all looked suspiciously innocent. The words of the Priest quickly brought him back to the wedding.

"Will you please take each others hands, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." John lifted Teyla's hand higher and slipped the ring on.

"With this ring I thee wed." Teyla repeat John's actions.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"May no one break this couple's bond of love!" John and Teyla looked at each other, knowing what was to come. "You may kiss…" Before the priest could finish John and Teyla were already kissing. A cheer was heard among the crowd.

While they were kissing Liz came and stood next to them.

"I present to you, after a long time in waiting, Mr and Mrs Sheppard!" The newlyweds beamed at everyone.

"Now any questions?" John asked. As he surveyed the room only one person had their hand raised. John looked slightly annoyed. "Yes Carson?"

"You two love breaking traditions don't you?" Everyone laughed at the comment knowing that it was totally true of John Sheppard.

Obviously the one tradition they followed to the letter was the tradition to ignore most other traditions just like another famous Stargate team, the team that gave them the reason these two soul mates from distant galaxies met.

**The End (Finally)**


End file.
